we might fall
by orchys
Summary: Les sentiments amoureux ne se contrôlent pas, Tris va l'apprendre à ses dépens, bien décidée à lutter contre cette nouvelle attirance physique mettant en péril son lourd secret et par conséquent sa vie. Partagée entre un flot d'émotions contradictoires et puissantes, prendra-t-elle les bonnes décisions ?
1. Chapitre un

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,_

_Voici une fanfiction basée sur la trilogie « divergent » (ainsi que sur le film) et principalement sur la relation Tris/Eric. Couple plutôt improbable, mais que voulez-vous je me laisse toujours emporter par des passions inimaginables (je suis un peu maso). _

_Petite remise en situation : l'action se déroule à la fin de la première phase de l'initiation. _

_Concernant les personnages, je tiens à préciser qu'Eric est l'un des seuls dont je n'arrive pas à me faire ma propre idée (physiquement parlant) et à l' imaginer autrement qu'avec le physique de Jai Courtney (j'ai vu le film avant de dévorer les deux premiers tomes de la trilogie), donc ne vous étonnez guère si je ne parle pas de « longs cheveux », etc. _

_Il est évident que l'univers de Veronica Roth ne m'appartient en aucun cas, il s'agit d'une fanfiction sans prétention. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

x x x

Tris n'a jamais désiré attirer l'attention des autres et d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite est d'attirer les regards, de peur d'être découverte. Sa divergence est un fléau dont elle se séparerait volontiers, un fléau la poussant à vivre dans la crainte et le mensonge. Heureusement, la demoiselle n'a aucune prédisposition aux Sincères selon le test, ce qui lui a permis de passer pro dans l'art du mensonge, bien que le fait de mentir à ses nouveaux amis la ronge de l'intérieur.

La blondinette pénètre discrètement dans le réfectoire, recherchant furtivement du regard Christina, Al et Will, afin de s'assurer que ces derniers occupent bel et bien leur table habituelle. _Sait-on jamais_, pense Tris. Après le coup d'éclat de la veille, autrement dit l'acharnement de celle surnommée « _la gamine_ » face à Molly, la teigne, lors de leur combat, Tris ne sait quelle attitude adopteront ses amis face à elle. Effectivement, elle ne nie en aucun cas le fait qu'elle s'est laissé emporter par la rage, la colère et surtout l'envie de vengeance après l'humiliation que Peter et sa bande d'abrutis lui ont fait subir. L'ancienne Altruiste n'a au grand jamais dévoilé son corps de jeune fille à personne, et le fait que ces sales rats aient pu apercevoir des parties dénudées de son anatomie la répugne au plus haut point. Elle ne s'en veut guère d'avoir perdu le contrôle, au contraire, un égarement pour arriver à n'importe qui, mais le fait d'être passée de la gamine inoffensive à l'acharnée de service qui met K.O Molly a le don de changer le regard des autres, y compris celui de Quatre et encore plus improbable : le regard d'Eric, le dernier homme sur terre dont elle souhaite attirer l'attention. Tris se remémore les paroles du jeune leader lors du cours de lancés de couteaux s'étant terminé par elle devant une cible et Quatre lui balançant des couteaux. « _Je vais devoir te surveiller de plus près_ » a-t-il déclaré stupéfait. La demoiselle se souvient également de son petit air satisfait et de cette lueur indescriptible illuminant ses yeux lorsque Quatre s'est vu dans l'obligation d'interrompre son combat d'hier soir avec la teigne. Tout ça ne signifie rien de bon, si Eric se décide à lui accorder trop d'attention, elle a bien peur de ne plus pouvoir garder son secret bien longtemps, d'autant plus que la faction d'origine de ce leader n'est autre que les Érudits, alors si en plus d'avoir l'audace et les muscles, il dispose également du génie, c'en est définitivement terminé d'elle. Cette pensée lui noue le ventre.

Tris prend place en silence aux côtés de Christina, face à Al et Will. Elle se tait, laissant planer le silence, tout en mordant goulûment dans un muffin fourré aux pépites de chocolats. Ce n'est surement pas elle qui va amorcer la conversation en premier lieu. La frêle blondinette aperçoit l'œillade indécise entre Will et Al. Personne ne semble vouloir se lancer, préférant chacun triturer dans leur assiette.

- Alors, on est calmée ? Interroge Will après quelques minutes de silence, les yeux brillants et le sourire en coin.

- Un peu… Se contente de répondre Tris, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Oui, le fait d'avoir déversé sa rage sur Molly l'a apaisée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la colère ne monte pas en apercevant cette dernière et ses dents décalées, sans oublier le reste du groupe de vermines.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que j'appelle se prendre la raclée du siècle ! Enchérit Christina, une pointe d'exaltation dans la voix.

Tris se contente d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Malgré la satisfaction qu'elle éprouve, elle ne désire aucunement se transformer en un Eric vantard et sans pitié.

- Mais où est donc passée la gentille et faible Tris ? Questionne Al, tout en vrillant la demoiselle du regard.

Elle tique sur le mot « faible ». Une insulte à moitié vraie. Il est vrai qu'au début de son initiation la jeune femme ne brillait pas par son talent au tir ou encore au combat, mais elle n'a jamais été la plus faible des novices, elle a toujours pu compter sur son mental à tout épreuve et son envie de réussir. Mais si c'est ce qu'ils veulent croire, _tant mieux_ se dit Tris, _autant jouer là-dessus et éloigner les soupçons_.

- Oh elle est toujours là. C'était juste un accès de rage dû à une fraîche humiliation. Répond-elle à son interlocuteur sur un ton détaché, avant de lancer un sourire à ce dernier, fixant un point non déterminé derrière elle. La blondinette fronce les sourcils face à l'expression mi-craintive, mi-surprise de Will et Al.

- Eh bien, s'il suffit de t'humilier pour faire ressortir cette rage en toi il n'y a qu'à demander ! Déclare une voix grave qu'elle ne connait que trop bien et ayant le don de lui hérisser les poils.

Tris tourne vivement la tête avant de rencontrer le regard perçant d'Eric et son petit rictus suffisant. Tout en cet homme, lui inspire la peur et le dégoût à cet instant précis. Ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante à son gout, la demoiselle s'efforce de lui adresser un faible sourire, bien que ses yeux et son expression doivent trahir ses véritables sentiments – non elle ne veut pas se faire humilier par Eric en personne, c'est bien la dernière chose que la jeune fille souhaite.

- En tout cas je te félicite pète-sec ! Je t'ai trop longtemps sous-estimé ! S'exclame Eric, son regard satisfait plongé dans les prunelles bleues de l'ex Altruiste.

La demoiselle ne pouvant soutenir son regard détourne les yeux avant que le jeune leader ne tourne les talons afin de rejoindre la table de Max et Lauren. _D'accord, j'ai vraiment dû me comporter excessivement pour qu'Eric me félicite en public_, songe la blondinette.

- Ça c'était vraiment… étrange… Conclut Christina.

_Étrange__, entre autres choses,_ pense Tris. Décidément, il va falloir qu'elle se calme et se fonde à nouveau dans la masse si elle souhaite un tant soit peu qu'Eric la lâche. L'idée qu'il puisse découvrir son secret lui donne froid dans le dos.

x x x

- Arrête de gesticuler, ou je vais finir par t'attacher à cette chaise. Articule Christina sur un ton faussement menaçant.

Tris a parfaitement conscience d'être le pire modèle au monde concernant le maquillage et la coiffure. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, de grimacer et d'éternuer sous les coups de pinceau de son amie. Anxieuse, la blondinette regrette à cet instant précis l'absence de miroir. Le maquillage très peu pour elle, mais puisque Christina a insisté, soulignant le fait que ce soir est un grand soir (bien que pas encore LE grand soir, allez comprendre), Tris s'est résignée. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si son amie lui a laissé le choix.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu t'en tiennes au mascara et à l'eye-liner. Indique-t-elle à Christina sur un ton presque suppliant.

Cette dernière soupire de désarroi avant d'obtempérer et de ranger soigneusement ses ustensiles et produits de maquillage dans une trousse argentée de taille impressionnante.

- J'ai le droit de m'occuper de cette tignasse blonde au moins ? Tu sembles beaucoup trop…sage. Lui demande la demoiselle au teint mate, sans toutefois attendre la permission de l'ex Altruiste.

Tris réprimande quelques grognements d'insatisfaction lorsque son amie entreprend de donner un tant soit peu de volume à sa chevelure lisse à coup de peigne et de crêpage. Elle n'est décidément pas habituée à ce genre de…pratiques barbares – pour ses cheveux en tout cas, ce sont eux qui en prennent pour leur grade.

- Est-ce que ton but principal est de m'arracher les cheveux ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que tu es en bonne voie. Ironise Tris.

La blondinette n'est pas en mesure d'apercevoir l'ex Sincère mais elle est persuadée que celle-ci lui tire la langue derrière son dos. En tout cas, pour toute réponse elle eut droit à une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Va admirer le résultat dans le miroir, tu es méconnaissable. Lui ordonne son amie.

La demoiselle se lève, jaugeant du regard Christina, avant de se diriger vers le miroir du fond, à la fois impatiente et anxieuse de découvrir le résultat. Le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir est surprenant et appréciable, bien qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'à dire « beau ». Sa robe noire cintrée au niveau du buste et s'évasant à partir des hanches avant de prendre fin à mi-cuisses met en valeur sa silhouette frêle, bien que la courtesse de sa robe ait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Ses yeux soulignés de noire semblent rehaussés, tandis que le mascara lui allongeant les cils intensifie son regard et que le rouge à lèvres rosé met en valeur ses fines lèvres. Au niveau de la coiffure, rien d'aussi extravagant que ce à quoi elle songeait quelques minutes plus tôt, pas d'effet crinière de lion au rendez-vous, mais plutôt un petit côté sauvage tout à fait sympathique.

- Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que tu as fait du bon boulot ! Conclut Tris, tout en adressant un sourire satisfait à son amie.

x x x

La soirée bat déjà son plein lorsque Christina et Tris font leur entrée. L'ambiance est au rendez-vous, ce qui n'étonne guère les demoiselles puisque ce n'est pas le genre des Audacieux de commencer une soirée en douceur avant de faire monter l'ambiance. Non, ici c'est tout ou rien – ils ne font pas dans la demi-mesure -, ça coule donc de source que la soirée débute sur des chapeaux de roues. Toute cette folie est en l'honneur des novices ayant réussi la première étape de l'initiation et contre toute attente, Tris s'est finalement classée en sixième position, une modeste place dont elle est plus que satisfaite. Son combat avec Molly lui a fait gagner des points, ce qui a le mérite d'enthousiasmer la demoiselle.

Après un petit repérage, les deux amies se dirigent machinalement en direction d'Al et Will en pleine discussion. Christina est à couper le souffle avec sa robe noire près du corps, c'est donc sans grand étonnement que Tris remarque le regard ébahi et langoureux que lui lance Will. La blondinette s'avoue chanceuse de ne guère devoir subir ce genre de regard déstabilisant par lequel elle se sentirait à coup sûr désarçonnée.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclame Al, un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge - non identifiable - à la main.

Tris ne relève pas la remarque de son ami, à coup sûr Christina s'en chargera et puis de toute façon, la demoiselle est bien trop occupée à tirer sur sa robe dévoilant la blancheur immaculée de ses jambes. _Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je accepté de porter cette robe, _songe la blondinette. Quoique pour tout avouer, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix – parfois Christina peut s'avérer vraiment menaçante.

- C'est qu'il en faut du temps pour arriver à un tel résultat. Répond Christina, tout en pointant du doigt son amie ayant en horreur le maquillage.

Les garçons éclatent d'un rire franc, tandis que Tris jette un regard noir à l'ex Sincère lui servant d'amie, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par les éclats de rire et de les rejoindre à son tour.

- Trinquons à notre réussite. Déclare Will tout sourire en tendant un verre à Christina et Tris.

La jeune femme suit le mouvement et lève son verre qui se met à tinter au contact des autres, avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres. Elle réprimande de justesse une grimace. L'alcool ce n'est décidément pas son truc, mais comme elle ne souhaite guère passer pour une prude incapable de s'amuser Tris suit le mouvement et finit son verre d'une traite.

- Oh oh ! Je crois que tu as attiré l'attention de quelqu'un. Chuchote Christina à l'intention de Tris, bien que le regard d'Al démontre le fait que tout le petit groupe ait entendu cette remarque.

La frêle blondinette jette une œillade furtive par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à apercevoir Quatre son cœur se met à battre la chamade à tout rompre. Contre toute attente, ce sont les prunelles malicieuses d'Eric que la demoiselle rencontre, elle détourne instinctivement le regard, sans toutefois manquer le style décontracté et à la fois classieux que le leader a adopté, troquant ainsi son tee-shirt habituel contre une chemise noire cintrée. Ce serait mentir de dire que cela ne lui sied guère. A son grand désarroi, ce bref échange semble avoir encore plus attisé la curiosité du jeune homme, qui d'un pas assuré entreprend de rejoindre l'ex Altruiste.

- Leader non désiré en approche. Indique Will.

- Arrête de tirer sur ta robe Tris ! Ordonne Christina sur un ton exaspéré.

Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où la demoiselle sent une présence derrière elle qu'elle se décide enfin à se retourner, essayant par la même occasion de garder un visage impartial, bien qu'intérieurement elle se sente complètement paniquée. Eric la toise un moment, mettant ainsi mal à l'aise la jeune femme ne pouvant empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes Tris s'estimait heureuse de ne pas être littéralement dévorée du regard. Cependant, la demoiselle n'arrive guère à sonder le visage d'Eric. Est-il à cet instant en train de la juger ou tout simplement d'apprécier ce qu'il voit ? Elle ne saurait le dire. De toute façon, Tris n'a jamais été la jeune femme la plus apte en ce qui concerne les hommes et le décodage de ces derniers.

- Je dois dire que je suis plutôt étonné, on dirait presque une vraie Audacieuse mise à part le manque flagrant de piercings et de tatouages. Lance le jeune leader, brisant par la même occasion le silence. Ça m'étonne que tu te sois enfin décidée à quitter ce look typiquement pète-sec, ajoute-t-il tout en ne quittant pas la demoiselle des yeux.

Tris se sent piégée, telle une proie, par le regard indéchiffrable du jeune homme. Regard qu'elle ne peut soutenir sans que ses joues ne s'enflamment. L'ex Altruiste est à la fois gênée, flattée, déstabilisée et complètement en rage que ce soit Eric se trouvant planté face à elle et non Quatre.

- Il faut remercier Christina pour ce miracle. Répond-elle sur un ton froid, espérant qu'Eric se contente de ce petit aparté et repart tout droit d'où il vient.

Il sourit, d'un sourire que Tris juge « carnassier ». Elle n'aime pas du tout ça, le sentiment d'être prise au piège s'immisce en elle. Eric de son côté s'amuse de la situation, satisfait des émotions contradictoires qu'il parvient à déchiffrer dans les expressions de Tris.

- À toi, et aussi à moi pour avoir réussi l'exploit d'amener jusqu'à la fin de la phase une une pète-sec ! Déclare le jeune leader tout en levant son verre.

Tris l'imite, étonnement et par elle ne sait quel miracle son verre est à nouveau rempli de ce liquide rouge qu'elle déteste totalement. Les verres tintent et une nouvelle fois, la demoiselle tente de réprimer non sans mal une légère grimace de dégoût. Dégoût vis-à-vis de la boisson, mais également vis-à-vis d'Eric.

- Suis-moi. Exige son instructeur.

Elle fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il l'empoigne fermement par le bras avant que la blondinette ne puisse protester, ce qu'elle comptait assurément faire. Vaincue d'avance - elle ne fait pas le poids contre Eric -, elle jette un dernier regard suppliant à ses amis avant de les perdre de vue dans la foule. _Bande de lâches,_ songe-t-elle, _même pas foutu de me sortir de cette situation_. Tris ne leur en veut pas réellement, puisque de toute façon elle n'a guère eu non plus le courage de protester. L'emprise du leader ne se relâche pas au contraire et la demoiselle suit non sans mal le mouvement, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. Ils arrivent finalement devant un stand de piercings, Tris sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Pas question ! s'exclame-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Les piercings au nombril sont très à la mode chez les jeunes Audacieuses. Explique un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau mate et au visage criblé de piercings en tous genres.

- Je ne… commence Tris avant de s'arrêter nette, ce n'est pas franchement l'idée du siècle de lâcher devant un leader Audacieux que non, elle n'est pas _vraiment_ une Audacieuse.

Le jeune leader enroule son bras musclé autour des épaules de l'ex Altruiste amenant par la même occasion cette dernière devant une vitrine composée de piercings en tous genres : des simples, des en forme d'animaux ou d'insectes, des pendants. Tris observe la main hostile nichée sur son épaule. Ce contact lui brûle la peau, elle souhaite s'en détacher à tout prix.

- Choisis. Déclare Eric tout en plantant ses prunelles malicieuses dans celles de la demoiselle.

Tris déglutit péniblement. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire : le fait d'avoir bientôt le ventre « troué » ou ce contact prolongé avec Eric. Ce dernier perçoit la gêne de la blondinette et s'en délecte, renforçant par la même occasion son étreinte, histoire d'intensifier le malaise de la jeune fille. Il connait les coutumes des Altruistes, autrement dit leur aversion pour les miroirs et les contacts physiques et il en joue avec Tris.

La demoiselle finit par pointer du doigt un simple piercing rond pour nombril doté en son centre d'un strass noir. Le jeune leader pousse alors Tris vers la table de torture sur laquelle elle est censée se coucher. Blanche comme un linge elle prend place sur la table avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine telle une gamine et de jeter un regard désapprobateur en direction du jeune homme l'ayant mise dans cette situation, pas question qu'il observe le spectacle et qu'il soit au premier loge pour lorgner son corps dénudé.

- Essaye de ne pas t'évanouir pète-sec ! Conclut-il tout en lui adressant un dernier sourire satisfait avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux.

L'idée que le jeune leader ne puisse plus poser ses yeux vicieux sur elle l'enchante au plus haut point, elle se détend légèrement, pas encore persuadée que ce piercing soit une bonne idée. Elle en connait au moins une qui sera ravie : Christina.

x x x


	2. Chapitre deux

_Voilà déjà la suite, j'ai été plus qu'inspirée ce week-end._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant ! :)_

_Je tiens à préciser que concernant les simulations je m'inspire du film et non du livre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

x x x

Eric ne sait pas réellement ce qui lui est passé par la tête en amenant Tris à se faire percer le nombril, en tout cas une chose est certaine : elle n'arrive pas à lui résister ou plutôt n'ose pas protester face à lui. Ce serait mentir de dire que la situation ne lui plait guère, au contraire, il est bien conscient d'avoir l'ascendant sur la jeune novice et il s'en délecte totalement. C'est un comportement vicieux et il le sait pertinemment. De plus, Tris n'a fait que l'étonner ces derniers jours, alors qu'il la pensait irrécupérable et la voyait déjà devenir une sans faction les circonstances ont changés, elle s'est battue avec férocité et il aime ça, elle est remontée dans son estime. Cerise sur le gâteau : il n'a pas loupé les regards que lance Quatre à l'ex Altruiste. C'est puéril mais il veut avoir l'avantage sur ce dernier et Tris est un sacré avantage aux vues de l'acharnement que met son collègue à protéger la maigre blondinette. Non il n'est pas dupe et il a bien conscience que l'air faussement inintéressé qu'adopte Quatre en présence de la jeune fille est un leurre, une comédie servant à éloigner les soupçons. Eric ne sait pas encore pourquoi l'attention de ce dernier va à Tris mais il compte bien le découvrir avant la fin de l'initiation. De plus, s'il peut s'attirer les faveurs de la demoiselle et blesser Quatre par la même occasion il aura touché le gros lot. Calculateur dans l'âme, il a tout prévu pour arriver à ses fins.

x x x

La douleur est fulgurante, bien que moindre en comparaison des lésions infligées par Peter lors de leur combat, toutefois, c'est la main placée au niveau du ventre qu'elle émerge de la cabine de perçage. Instinctivement elle cherche Eric des yeux et constate avec soulagement qu'il a préféré continuer les festivités plutôt que de l'attendre – une chance. Tris songe à la tête que ses parents tireraient s'ils découvraient ce bout de métal transperçant sa peau de part en part, sans oublier également cette encre indélébile représentant trois oiseaux trônant fièrement au niveau de sa clavicule. Elle ne sait clairement pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, la demoiselle a littéralement envie de se gifler pour sa bêtise et sa faiblesse. _Comment ai-je bien pu laisser Eric me traîner jusqu'ici_, songe-t-elle tout en soupirant. A vrai dire, elle a complètement été prise au dépourvu, ne sachant trop comment réagir et surtout comment s'opposer fermement à Eric, son instructeur, son leader, son ennemi. Tris tire rapidement une dernière fois sur sa robe avant de plonger dans la foule la séparant de ses amis, bien qu'elle doute fortement qu'ils l'aient attendue bien sagement au même endroit. Elle se faufile non sans mal entre les Audacieux, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois et se rattrape de justesse à des épaules et des bras inconnus. Arrivée à la destination souhaitée, elle constate sans surprise que l'endroit est désert, enfin désert dans le sens dépourvu de Will, Al et Christina. Elle soupire de découragement, non elle n'a aucune envie de jouer à cache-cache toute la soirée. Elle observe les alentours et songe aux endroits où pourraient bien traîner _son_ « _groupe_ », soudain un éclair de génie lui parvient : le buffet ! La blondinette entreprend de traverser à nouveau la foule tout en prenant soin de ne guère s'excuser cette fois-ci, après tout, tout le monde s'en fiche ici, s'excuser est un comportement typiquement Altruiste ou Fraternel. Elle s'extrait de la foule, passant devant Quatre sans trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur ce dernier et alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire signe à Uriah (le seul visage connu en train de squatter le buffet et de s'empiffrer de chips au sel) une main chaude se glisse dans la sienne. Tris se stop net et finit par croiser le regard de Quatre. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, son air dur s'est envolé et son sourire est plus éclatant et joyeux que d'habitude. Tout porte à croire que ce très cher Quatre a abusé de l'alcool.

- Tu…Tu es vraiment… Wow ! Articule péniblement Quatre.

Tris sourit malgré elle, la situation est plutôt comique et à la fois étrange. Ses joues s'enflamment sous les regards insistants du jeune homme, il la dévore littéralement des yeux comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, l'une des sept merveilles.

- Merci. Se contente de répondre la jeune fille, adressant par la même occasion un faible sourire au jeune homme, avant de reprendre; Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu par hasard ?

Il pouffe de rire, totalement incapable de se contrôler et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle croise au loin le regard insistant d'Eric, ce dernier se trouvant aux côtés de Max et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et violets. Décidément ce soir le monde ne tourne plus rond, le maquillage lui réussit plutôt bien au final. Mal à l'aise ses mains deviennent moites et elle ne peut s'empêcher de gigoter sur place tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je crois que ce liquide rouge m'est monté à la tête… Débite Quatre tout en désignant un verre quelconque.

Tris s'apprête à lui répondre que c'est effectivement bien le cas quand soudain deux bras mates viennent s'enrouler sauvagement autour de sa taille. Christina.

- Tris je t'ai trouvée ! S'égosille l'ex Sincère tout en resserrant son étreinte et en posant sa tête lourde contre l'épaule de son amie.

C'est définitif, Tris est clairement mal à l'aise, à croire que tout le monde a oublié son statut d'ancienne pète-sec ce soir. Elle tapote le dos de Christina qui sent l'alcool à plein nez. Que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Comment se fait-il que son amie soit toute seule alors qu'elle se trouve dans un tel état ? Où sont passés Will et Al ? Tant de questions sans réponses s'immiscent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'elle vacille, avant de se rattraper au torse de Quatre, toujours planté devant elle, les bras ballants tel un pantin désarticulé. Elle souffle désespérée par la situation tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie histoire de reconduire son amie au dortoir. Christina toujours accrochée à sa taille peine à mettre un pas devant l'autre et c'est sans prévenir, au détour d'un couloir, qu'elle relâche son étreinte.

- Non non non ! La soirée n'est pas encore finie, je veux en profiter ! Rechigne l'ex Sincère avant de courir dans la direction opposée à celle des dortoirs.

_C'est pas vrai_, pense Tris. Elle reste immobile un moment, ruminant seule les moments incongrus de cette soirée, avant qu'une image ne s'impose à elle : le gouffre. La blondinette se met alors immédiatement à courir en direction de ce dernier. _Pourvu que Christina n'y soit pas_, songe-t-elle inquiète pour son amie. Non, elle n'a aucune envie de découvrir le corps sans vie et inerte de cette dernière étendu au fond du gouffre. Elle sprint à en perde haleine, ignorant la crampe s'insinuant au niveau de son abdomen. Elle aperçoit Christina, se penchant dangereusement dans le vide comme si elle comptait y plonger, avant de se jeter sur cette dernière sur le point de glisser, enroulant à son tour ses maigres bras autour de son amie. Tris sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, le poids de L'ex Sincère l'entraîne en avant, tout droit dans le vide, son corps bascule et au moment où elle songe que tout est terminé pour elles deux, elle sent une forte poigne l'entraîner en arrière elle et Christina, avant de sentir le sol se rétablir à nouveau sous ses pieds. Le souffle court, elle relâche son étreinte délivrant ainsi son amie à la peau mate de son emprise, tandis qu'elle se laisse choir un court instant contre le torse inconnu se trouvant derrière elle. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle remarque les bribes de tatouages siégeant sur les poignets de son « _sauveur_ ». La frêle blondinette se retourne brusquement afin de faire face à son interlocuteur, mais également dans le but d'établir le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Elle recule d'un pas tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop se rapprocher une nouvelle fois du gouffre.

- Eric ! S'exclame la demoiselle comme si elle proférait une insulte.

Il prend un air faussement vexé, certain que cette demoiselle en détresse aurait préféré se retrouver face à Quatre plutôt qu'à lui, bien que vu l'état de ce dernier sa présence n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide au contraire.

- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…agréable et approprié à la situation. Avoue-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

L'air renfrogné de la jeune novice ne fait qu'étirer le sourire railleur d'Eric. Elle croise les bras contre sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement, bien qu'elle ait conscience du ridicule de sa réaction, après tout, il lui a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de Christina et c'est ça le principal. Pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer au fait que cette situation ne l'avantage nullement, désormais elle est redevable envers le jeune leader et elle déteste ça. Le pire, c'est qu'il en a conscience et qu'il s'en réjouit, ça se lit clairement dans son regard espiègle.

- Merci. Finit par répondre Tris sur un ton froid, consciente que cela ne suffira pas et que tôt ou tard, elle devra rembourser sa dette auprès d'Eric.

- C'est déjà mieux ! s'exclame le jeune homme tout en toisant un moment la frêle blondinette avant d'apercevoir les mains de cette dernière trembler. Tu ferais mieux de raccompagner ton amie au dortoir. Conclut-il.

Tris suit son « _conseil _» et s'exécute. Elle aide non sans mal Christina à se relever avant de s'éloigner en direction du dortoir. Le ventre de l'ex Altruiste se dénoue au fur et à mesure que la distance entre elle et le leader s'accroisse.

x x x

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es fait percer le nombril ! S'étonne encore une fois Christina pour au moins la centième fois de la journée, tout enfonçant son doigt dans le nombril de son amie.

Tris laisse échapper un vif « _aïe_ » avant de lancer un regard accusateur à son amie. Son nombril est toujours douloureux et sensible de la veille, elle angoisse à l'idée qu'une infection puisse se propager, bien qu'elle ne voit pas très bien pourquoi ça lui arriverait à elle plus qu'à un autre, après tout, tout le monde est percé ici.

- Et moi ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire, c'est que pendant qu'on me trouait la peau, toi tu dansais et chantais à tue-tête l'hymne des Audacieux devant tout le monde. J'aurais aimé assister à ça. Réplique Tris sur un ton moqueur.

C'est Uriah ce matin au petit déjeuner qui lui a tout raconté, en effet, Christina s'est bien gardé de lui expliquer ses aventures ou plutôt mésaventures sous l'influence de l'alcool. La blondinette imagine la scène d'ici et ne peut guère s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques éclats de rire, ce qui lui vaut un autre « enfoncement de doigt dans le nombril ».

- Premièrement, ce n'était pas devant tout le monde, c'était juste devant un petit groupe d'Audacieux vantards et stupides. Deuxièmement, je danse plutôt bien alors ça a compensé le fait que je chante comme une casserole. Troisièmement, ça ne se serait pas produit si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée pour ce psychopathe d'Eric. Explique Christina.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée ! S'insurge Tris. J'ai presque été kidnappée par Eric ! Conclut-elle.

Bon d'accord le mot est un peu fort, mais c'est un peu ce qu'elle a ressenti lorsqu'il l'a empoignée sans ménagement par le bras et au moins ça a le mérite de faire rire Christina. Depuis ce matin, la jeune novice met tout en œuvre afin d'éviter le leader. Si elle pouvait ne plus le recroiser d'ici la fin de l'initiation, ça l'arrangerait fortement. D'ailleurs, si elle pouvait ne plus le recroiser tout court, ce serait parfait.

Les deux novices pénètrent dans une salle dite « d'attente » et prennent place à même le sol, non loin de Will et Al, bien que pas cote à cote. Tris sent que Christina est mal à l'aise, probablement vis-à-vis de la réaction de Will, puisque tandis que la blonde évite Eric depuis ce matin, la brune de son côté esquive Will. Tout est une affaire d'esquive.

- Tu devr… Commence Tris avant d'être interrompue par un Peter blanc comme un linge sortant de la salle de simulation en titubant.

_Cela ne signifie rien de bon_, songe la blondinette, pas tout à fait rassurée concernant la deuxième phase de l'initiation. Apparemment, il n'existe aucune manière de s'y préparer, ce qui met sur un pied d'égalité les natifs et les transferts. Tris ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Seul l'avenir nous l'apprendra, en attendant la demoiselle sent le stress monter en elle, ses mains sont moites, son ventre noué et son cœur s'emballe comme si elle venait de courir le marathon. La salle se vide lentement et finalement l'ex Altruiste se retrouve seule. Le silence ambiant ne semble pas apaiser ni rassurer la demoiselle, au contraire l'angoisse monte d'un cran. Drew sort enfin de la salle dans un état tout aussi déplorable que les autres tandis que Quatre cite son prénom. Son tour est arrivé. Elle se lève, le dos et les fesses en compote suite au temps passé assise à même le sol, et pénètre dans la pièce de simulation. L'endroit lui semble austère, comme une chambre d'hôpital, un siège ressemblant étrangement à celui de son dentiste trône au centre de la pièce, tandis qu'à sa droite elle aperçoit un ordinateur. Tris aimerait prendre ses jambes à son cou mais se contente de s'installer calmement dans le siège.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Lance Quatre sur un ton un peu penaud.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Répond la blondinette tout en souriant faiblement à son interlocuteur.

Elle se remémore la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, son regard bleu intense ne pouvant se détacher d'elle et ses paroles maladroites mais flatteuses. Elle se demande s'il était sincère hier soir ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'un effet secondaire et incontrôlé dû à l'alcool. _Reconcentre-toi Tris, tu es dans une salle de simulation_, songe-t-elle afin de revenir à la réalité. Ce n'est en aucun le moment de se poser des questions concernant les sentiments de Quatre à son égard.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Demande Tris, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

- Tu vas subir une simulation similaire à celle du test d'aptitude, cependant cette fois-ci le sérum va stimuler la zone du cerveau générant la peur. Explique-t-il sur un ton neutre avant de placer deux électrodes au niveau du front de la jeune novice. Ces capteurs sont reliés à l'ordinateur, ils me permettront de suivre ta simulation et d'observer tes réactions.

Donc, si elle comprend tout correctement, cela signifie qu'elle va devoir affronter ses propres peurs et que Quatre en sera spectateur. Cette idée ne l'enchante guère énormément, surtout qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la forme que peuvent prendre ses peurs.

- D'accord. Acquiesce-t-elle simplement tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements parcourant ses mains.

Quatre s'approche d'elle avec une seringue de taille impressionnante. _Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être un liquide à avaler_, pense Tris. Le jeune homme soulève précautionneusement son menton du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il enfonce l'aiguille au niveau de sa jugulaire. La douleur est vive, elle a toujours détesté les piqûres.

- Courage. Lui murmure Quatre.

Ce fut le dernier mot qui lui parvient avant que sa vue ne se trouble d'une multitude de petits points noirs et qu'elle finisse dans le noir complet.

x x x

La simulation a été pénible et les résultats sont assez divergents – c'est le cas de le dire - selon les points de vue. Effectivement, Tris a établi un nouveau record, cependant, le regard indéchiffrable que lui a lancé Quatre avant de sortir de la salle de simulation ne présage rien de bon. A croire que plonger dans une flaque d'eau dans le but d'éviter une horde de corbeaux n'est pas la bonne solution. D'accord, elle admet que c'est un peu étrange, mais le principal est que la simulation ait pris fin après seulement trois minutes et quarante secondes. Tris est surprise d'apercevoir Al assit sur une chaise au fond de la salle d'attente. Elle lui adresse un sourire, tandis que le jeune homme semble impressionné.

- Je suis venu t'attendre… Commence-t-il tout en se levant. Moi qui croyais devoir patienter vingt minutes je me suis largement trompé, tu as été incroyablement rapide ! S'exclame-t-il à la fois intimidé et envieux.

- Il parait. Souffle l'ex Altruiste tout de même quelque peu bouleversée par cette simulation.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait duré que trois minutes, ce flash lui a semblé durer une éternité. Elle revoit l'essaim de corbeaux s'abattre sur elle, leur bec s'enfonçant dans sa chaire et le sang suintant de ses plaies.

- Et sinon, ça va toi ? Demande Al inquiet face à l'air livide et absent de son amie.

Est-ce que ça va ? _En voilà une question_, songe la blondinette. Mieux que le reste du groupe apparemment, mais pas vraiment au top de la forme. Elle n'a jamais eu peur des corbeaux, elle se demande bien ce que ces derniers peuvent représenter. La jeune novice chasse cette idée de son esprit, elle ne veut pas y penser pour l'instant.

- Oh tu sais, un simple problème de corbeaux. Raille-t-elle histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Et toi ?

Tris n'est pas certaine de vouloir connaitre la peur de Al, déjà qu'elle le trouve suffisamment lâche comme ça. C'est méchant de penser de la sorte et elle en a bel et bien conscience, de plus Al est son ami, mais elle ne peut nier les faits : c'est un lâche.

- Problème d'acide. Se contente-t-il de répondre sur un ton détaché.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au dortoir des transferts se déroule en silence. Tris n'est pas du genre bavarde, ou du moins pas avec Al. Leur relation est plus compliquée que jamais. La demoiselle sent que quelque chose cloche, ce n'est clairement plus une simple amitié, ou du moins pour Al. La jeune fille ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle évite d'être tendre avec lui quand il tente une approche subtile. Pourtant, le rejet ne semble guère décourager le jeune homme.

Ils pénètrent silencieusement dans le dortoir. Plusieurs novices sont regroupés autour de Peter qui semble lire un article. Tris ne tique pas jusqu'au moment où elle entend les mots Altruistes, Andrew Prior, violence et abus.

- Je l'entends sangloter et parfois même hurler la nuit. Elle demande de l'aide, elle appelle au secours, elle… Enchérit Peter toujours en pleine lecture de ce tissu de mensonges qu'est cet article.

Tris se remémore le jour des résultats, Molly lui promettant de se venger et Christina agressant une journaliste venue dans le but de rédiger un article concernant la communauté Altruiste et les Prior. Molly ricane quand soudain un violent coup de poing vient s'abattre au niveau de sa joue gauche. Choquée, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, grossière erreur. Deux mains viennent férocement s'abattre au niveau du cou de cette stupide garce, qui finit par se retrouver sauvagement projetée contre un des murs du dortoir. Malgré sa taille et son corps frêle, la rage et l'adrénaline donnent de la puissance à Tris qui ne relâche pas sa poigne. Pas question que Molly s'en sorte sans séquelles après avoir insinué que son père puisse avoir été violent envers elle ou Caleb.

- Tris arrête ! Entend-t-elle hurler et pourtant elle continue.

Deux bras viennent alors s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à relâcher sa poigne. Will la tire en arrière, avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule droite tel un vieux sac à patates et de sortir en trombe du dortoir commun.

- Calmes-toi immédiatement ! Ordonne Will sur un ton ferme, tout en redéposant Tris au sol.

x x x

Deux simulations les attendent aujourd'hui, la première s'étant déjà déroulée tôt ce matin dans les environs de six heures. Tout déraille, Tris est désormais certaine que Quatre est au courant pour sa divergence et elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il compte faire de cette information. Les Audacieux ne brisent pas le verre, au moins maintenant elle est au courant et ne commettra plus la même erreur, tout du moins si elle a la chance d'être encore vivante d'ici là. Heureusement, la demoiselle a eu de la chance dans son malheur en étant tombé sur Quatre puisque depuis ce matin, Eric fait également passer les simulations dans une salle adjacente afin de réduire le temps d'attente. La demoiselle se dirige au réfectoire avec le ventre noué, elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir avaler quelque chose ce midi. C'est la tête baissée qu'elle se dirige vers la table habituelle et prend place aux côtés d'Al, Christina et Will. Elle reste muette tandis que les autres parlent de leurs simulations respectives. Les hamburgers ne la tentent pas, du coup elle se contente de manger les quelques frites trônant dans son assiette. _J'aurais dû rester chez les Altruistes_, songe la jeune novice. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne voit guère Quatre approcher, il pose précautionneusement sa main contre l'épaule de la demoiselle, elle sursaute.

- Eric t'attend dans ses appartements. Indique-t-il tandis que le cœur de la jeune femme se met à battre si fort qu'il pourrait imploser.

Qautre repart aussitôt et soudain une foule d'incertitudes s'immisce dans l'esprit de Tris. Est-ce que Quatre l'a dénoncée ? Est-ce qu'elle est convoquée chez Eric à propos de sa divergence ? Est-ce que le jeune leader est au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle est en train de vivre ses derniers instants ? Son corps est parcouru d'une vague de frissons tandis qu'elle se lève toute tremblotante. _Quoi qu'il arrive, reste calme Tris_, s'intime-t-elle.

x x x

_Promis, il y aura plus de moments Tris/Eric dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)_


	3. Chapitre trois

_Voilà la suite les cocos :p_

_Alors en effet, ça a pris un peu/beaucoup plus longtemps que la dernière fois (et d'ailleurs je ne promets pas de poster plus vite le prochain chapitre), cependant je suis un peu débordée pour le moment. En effet, j'étais en pleine révision les dernières semaines et là je viens tout juste d'entrer en examens, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour l'instant à consacrer à cette fanfiction (ou à autre chose d'ailleurs) :/_

_En tout cas, merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir et ça me motive vraiment, ça me pousse à continuer. De plus, je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier le personnage d'Eric et que dans certains cas même les « non-fan » d'Eric aiment cette histoire._

_Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture ! _

x x x

La première chose qu'elle découvre en pénétrant dans la chambre du leader n'est autre que Molly. Elle pousse un intense soupir en disant long sur son état d'esprit actuel, tandis que la teigne lui jette un regard dédaigneux totalement méprisable. Tris constate que le cou de cette dernière est marbré de trainées rouges et présente de légères entailles surement dues à l'impact de ses ongles. _Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte_, songe-t-elle surprise par sa propre force. Les deux rivales se fixent longuement, pas question que la blondinette baisse le regard face à cette garce.

- Quand vous aurez terminé de vous regarder en chiens de faïence, prévenez-moi. Intervient Eric sur un ton légèrement blasé.

Eric. Elle l'a oublié celui-là. La jeune novice délaisse les prunelles de Molly pour aller les planter dans celles du jeune leader avec la ferme intention de déchiffrer son regard. Il est assis sur une banquette noire près d'une baie vitrée et pour une fois Tris profite de la situation pour jauger Eric de toute sa hauteur – pas bien grande -, de toute façon ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. Elle ne décèle rien de particulier dans ses yeux, il ne doit pas être au courant pour sa divergence. Rassurée par cette révélation ses muscles se décontractent, elle peut enfin mieux respirer.

- Bon, pourquoi suis-je ici ? S'enquit la demoiselle dont la seule envie est tout de même de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Cet endroit la rend mal à l'aise tout autant que les deux personnes s'y trouvant. Elle croise instinctivement les bras contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle capte le sourire narquois d'Eric. La blondinette ne sait guère ce qui l'enchante à cet instant précis et n'est de toute façon pas certaine d'avoir envie de le découvrir. Eric est bien trop tordu pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre de toute manière.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Crache Molly avec rage.

Sur ces quelques mots Tris adopte un air tout à fait innocent et angélique. N'importe qui lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession dans ces moments-là. Eric sourit face à ce changement soudain d'attitude, décidément la jeune fille est vraiment imprévisible, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

- Éclairez-moi. Déclare l'ex Altruiste une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Oui elle joue à l'autruche et oui cela donne à Molly des envies meurtrières, Tris peut clairement le lire dans le regard de cette dernière. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de jouer avec les gens, mais avec Molly, ou encore Peter ou Drew, c'est différent. Elle ne peut plus les supporter, ils l'insupportent d'ailleurs à un tel point qu'elle espère sincèrement qu'ils louperont la troisième et dernière phase de l'initiation et se feront éjecter sans ménagement.

- Tu te fous de moi espèce de… S'écrie la teigne tout en s'approchant dangereusement de Tris prête à lui décocher un violent coup de poing.

Cependant elle fut interrompue dans son élan par deux mains puissantes qui vinrent s'abattre sauvagement sur ses épaules. Eric. La maigre blondinette fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes du jeune homme d'interrompre une confrontation, au contraire il a plutôt pour habitude de se placer aux premières loges et de s'en délecter. Elle lève les yeux vers lui avant de les détourner aussitôt, elle n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard intense et malicieux du leader.

- Bon Tris, commence-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, as-tu délibérément essayé d'étrangler ta camarade ici présente ?

Elle grimace faiblement à l'entente du mot « _camarade_ ». Elle se croirait presque dans un tribunal, en train de subir son propre procès devant Monsieur le juge Eric. La jeune novice se demande si elle doit mentir ou tout simplement raconter la vérité. De toute façon la première idée est stupide puisque environ tous les transferts ont assisté à la petite scène d'hier soir.

- Le terme « étrangler » est un peu… fort. Proteste Tris en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle m'a également asséné un violent coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire. Enchérit Molly, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'imbécilité.

_Pitoyable_, c'est ce à quoi pense Eric. Le jeune leader ne porte aucunement dans son cœur les rapporteuses. C'est un signe de faiblesse et d'absurdité totale pour un Audacieux ou en l'occurrence une potentielle Audacieuse. Il se demande bien où est passé la Molly intimidante mettant aux tapis tous ses adversaires. Ce qui est clair comme de l'eau de roche, c'est qu'il a misé sur le mauvais cheval en pariant avec Max que Molly figurerait dans le top cinq du classement final.

- Je pensais te rendre service en essayant de réaligner quelques-unes de tes dents. Vocifère Tris contre toute attente.

Eric surpris et pas le moins du monde habitué à un tel comportement de la part de Tris, éclate d'un rire incontrôlable, tandis que l'ex Altruiste s'étonne de sa cruauté, les mots ont franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans prévenir. Elle arrive difficilement à se reconnaitre à l'heure actuelle, la rage et la colère lui sont totalement montés à la tête. Pourtant, Tris a du mal à s'en vouloir, après tout Molly a vraiment dépassé les bornes en contactant cette journaliste et en fournissant à cette dernière un tissu de mensonges. _Eric semble avoir déteint d'une manière douteuse sur moi_, songe la demoiselle un tantinet déroutée. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que le jeune homme ne se remette de cette astucieuse pique.

- Le sort de Tris est bien gardé entre mes mains, tu peux dès lors t'en aller. Déclare le leader, un air réjoui rivé au visage rien qu'en songeant à cette idée.

Molly de son côté ne semble pas entièrement satisfaite, elle s'apprête à riposter, le visage déformé par la haine et l'insatisfaction, cependant Eric l'en dissuade d'un simple coup d'œil désagréable. Elle tourne les talons, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée au maximum, tandis que de son côté Tris est partagée entre jubilations, étonnement et inquiétude.

- Au fait Molly, saches que les Audacieux n'ont pas une très grande estime des mouchardes. Conclut Eric sur un ton condescendant.

La concernée déjà trop excédée par la tournure que prend la situation ne réagit pas et se dirige en trombe vers la porte, suivie de près par Tris n'ayant en aucun cas l'intention de rester seul à seul avec le jeune homme et dans sa chambre de surcroit !

- Une minute, où vas-tu comme ça pète-sec ? S'enquit-il sèchement.

La blondinette s'arrête net, tandis que Molly lui jette une dernière œillade haineuse avant de lui claquer sauvagement la porte au nez. Peu rassurée, elle sent une vague de panique monter en elle. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a prévu pour elle, mais une chose est certaine : elle ne va guère tarder à le découvrir d'après la mine malsaine qu'il adopte.

Tris recule instinctivement alors qu'Eric s'approche lentement d'elle, tel un prédateur à l'affut de sa proie. Le leader constate que l'attitude assurée et fière de la demoiselle s'est littéralement envolée depuis que Molly a quitté la pièce et qu'elle se retrouve désormais en tête à tête avec lui, qui plus est dans sa propre chambre. Tris a du mal à déglutir et tandis que son dos rencontre une paroi dure et froide, Eric se plante à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. La tension atteint son paroxysme. Le jeune homme savoure le mélange d'angoisse et de confusion décrypté dans le visage de la jeune novice avant de placer ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la jolie frimousse de la demoiselle. Les muscles de cette dernière sont contractés au maximum, son corps est parcouru d'innombrables frissons tandis que son cœur s'affole. Elle s'apprête déjà psychologiquement parlant à asséner un bon coup de genou dans les parties sensibles du leader. La blondinette remarque le regard taquin du beau brun s'attarder sur ses lèvres. _Pitié mon Dieu ou n'importe qui, sortez-moi de là,_ implore-t-elle mentalement. A cette distance elle peut sentir son parfum, un savant mélange de romarin, de pin et de transpiration. _Bon sang reprends-toi Tris_, s'intime-t-elle. La jeune fille retient machinalement son souffle, guettant les moindres faits et gestes d'Eric.

- Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler Tris. Je ne serai pas toujours présent pour assurer tes arrières. Lui signale-t-il sur un ton calme et neutre, brisant ainsi le silence pesant.

Elle sent son souffle chaud lui caresser la joue gauche et son haleine mentholée émoustiller ses narines alors qu'il maintient sa poigne, toujours en attente d'une réponse. L'ex Altruiste ne sait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. _**Lui**__, assurer mes arrières ? C'est la meilleure_, songe-t-elle quelque peu déboussolée. Elle aimerait tellement qu'une bonne âme interrompe cet aparté gênant d'un simple coup à la porte. La jeune fille serait d'ailleurs plus que reconnaissante et redevable envers cette personne. _Si seulement_, pense-t-elle résignée.

- D'accord. Lâche-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il s'écarte vivement, mettant fin par la même occasion à tout contact physique avec la demoiselle. Le jeune homme doit bien avouer que les grands yeux bleus océan de cette dernière ne le laisse pas totalement indifférent, ni cette manie qu'elle a de sous-estimer son charme. Il reste un homme après tout.

- Et maintenant ? Demande la jeune fille toujours appuyée contre le mur. A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

En réalité, elle n'a pas véritablement envie de connaitre la réponse à cette question, mais faute de savoir quoi dire ou faire, autant se renseigner sur son futur sort. Il ne répond pas immédiatement, préférant d'abord se servir un verre d'un liquide couleur ambre. _Surement de l'alcool_, songe Tris. Il finit par lui tendre un verre qu'elle accepte avec nonchalance. La demoiselle ne voit pas très bien où le jeune leader veut en venir avec toutes ces simagrées.

- Tu vas patienter une dizaine de minutes en ma compagnie histoire de préserver les apparences. Répond-il simplement en adressant un clin d'œil complice à la blondinette quelque peu sonnée par cette révélation.

C'est définitif, le monde ne tourne plus rond, Tris ne comprend plus rien à rien. Elle en arrive même à se demander si tout ça n'est pas qu'une vaste blague élaborée dans le but de la faire tourner en bourrique. Eric lit les interrogations de la jeune fille dans son regard bleu et se décide enfin à y répondre après une longue minute passée à jauger la demoiselle du regard.

- Généralement les Audacieux règlent leurs comptes entre eux et si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'ils viennent se plaindre l'un des deux est éjecté sans plus de cérémonie. Déclare-t-il sur un ton monotone. Mais puisque tu es encore une novice doublée d'une transfert, je vais me contenter de faire semblant de te passer un savon et quand tu sortiras d'ici tu adopteras une mine contrite et embarrassée. Je te fais confiance pour jouer à merveille la comédie.

Tris tique sur la dernière phrase d'Eric. Doit-elle comprendre qu'il se doute de quelque chose et qu'il la garde à l'œil ? Probablement. Cela signifie qu'elle va devoir redoubler d'efforts afin d'éloigner les soupçons du jeune homme. En guise de réponse à la petite tirade de ce dernier, elle hoche positivement la tête. Elle a la trouille et quand elle est dans cet état aucun son n'arrive à franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. De son côté Eric ne se départit pas de son petit air satisfait et impérieux.

- Ce sera notre secret. Conclut-il tout en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de la frêle blondinette et en levant son verre d'alcool.

Elle l'imite bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de trinquer avec lui. Deux fois en un peu plus de quarante-huit heures c'est beaucoup trop. Le passage de l'alcool lui brûle la gorge et elle ne peut réprimander une grimace de dégout, ce qui lui vaut un sourire moqueur de la part d'Eric. Les secondes s'éternisent et paraissent longues, pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le moins du monde son hôte contrairement à l'ancienne Altruiste qui ne peut s'empêcher de se dandiner incontrôlablement de gauche à droite.

- Je te mets donc mal à l'aise à ce point ? La questionne-t-il tout en reprenant confortablement place sur la banquette noire moelleuse.

Cette question a le don de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il la fixe intensément de ses prunelles bleues grises, sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'il produit sur elle, autrement dit un savant mélange d'angoisse, de gêne et d'attirance refoulée.

- Comme un peu près tous les novices. Rétorque la demoiselle en fixant Eric à son tour.

Même Peter semble mal à l'aise en la présence du jeune leader. Il faut avouer qu'il en impose du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq avec son air continuellement hautain et suffisant, sans oublier sa carrure massive. Eric semble méditer la réponse de la jeune novice avant d'esquisser un rictus indéchiffrable. Personne ne peut nier qu'il adore se sentir supérieur aux autres et jouer de sa position haut placée au sein des Audacieux, il inspire la peur et le respect, que demander de plus ?

- Tu peux t'en aller, on se revoit plus tard.

_Je préférerais ne plus te recroiser du tout_, songe Tris en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Elle s'en fiche si elle semble ridicule, la seule chose importante à ses yeux et d'augmenter la distance entre elle et le leader.

- Oh ! N'oublie pas : air contrit et embarrassé. Lui rappelle Eric avant que la blondinette n'ait le temps de claquer la porte derrière elle.

_Délivrance enfin_, songe la novice une fois sortie des appartements du jeune homme.

x x x

- Alors c'était comment ? Questionne Christina plus que curieuse de connaitre les moindres détails concernant l'entrevue de Tris avec le psychopathe alias Eric.

La blondinette fait mentalement le bilan de son entretien avec la teigne et le leader. Au final, ça ne s'est pas trop mal déroulé. Elle n'a ni été éjectée ni été obligée de présenter ses excuses envers Molly, le seul bémol est l'étrange comportement d'Eric. Désormais elle sait qu'il la soupçonne de quelque chose et la garde à l'œil, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi - au moins elle est prévenue -, bien qu'avoir un leader Audacieux sur le dos ne l'enchante guère.

- Il ne m'a pas balancée par-dessus le gouffre, donc que je dirais que ça a été. Lâche Tris sur un ton neutre.

Elle se remémore les paroles du jeune homme « _air contrit et embarrassé_ ». Cependant, elle ne préfère pas exagérer la situation.

- Eric a encore fait valser quelqu'un par-dessus le gouffre ? S'écrie Uriah tout en s'installant sur le lit, aux côtés des deux jeunes transferts.

- Mais non ! S'exclament en cœur Christina et Tris.

- Autant pour moi ! Riposte le natif, un sourire éclatant rivé au visage.

Uriah est un vrai soutien moral pour l'ex Altruiste, son sourire a toujours le don d'illuminer la journée de la demoiselle, cependant elle préférerait ne guère s'épancher sur le sujet « _Eric_ » en présence du jeune novice natif. Pourtant, elle sait clairement que cela ne va guère pouvoir être possible avec Christina et sa curiosité insatiable.

- Donc, reprend son amie, que s'est-il passé ?

Tris sent une boule se former au niveau de son ventre, la voilà encore en train de mentir à ses amis, ou en tout cas sur le point de mentir. Elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle doit utiliser histoire de berner l'ex Sincère qu'est son amie et se décide finalement à opter pour une version brève et sans détails.

- Molly m'a dénoncée et Eric m'a passé un savon pendant dix minutes au moins. J'étais totalement embarrassée en sortant de là, il sait trouver les mots pour rabaisser quelqu'un et surtout foutre la trouille. Explique de manière vague la frêle blondinette.

Elle est certaine que cette version plairait à Eric et est d'ailleurs au final plutôt vraie. Oui, elle a bel et bien ressenti de l'embarras lorsqu'il s'est dangereusement rapproché d'elle, sans oublier le sentiment de peur qu'elle a éprouvé lorsque Molly a claqué la porte et qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule et démunie aux côtés du jeune leader.

- C'est Eric quoi ! Rétorque Uriah pas le moins du monde étonné par la petite tirade de son amie.

_Ouf, ils ont gobé ce mensonge_, songe Tris rassurée. Christina de son côté ne fait aucun commentaire et se contente de hocher frénétiquement la tête, elle semble ailleurs, ce qui inquiète un tantinet la blondinette.

- Bon je vous laisse, Marlène m'attend. S'exclame le jeune garçon avant de quitter rapidement les lieux.

- Bon maintenant qu'il est parti, dis-moi ce qui se passe. S'enquit Tris, troublée par le comportement de son amie.

L'ex Sincère semble hésiter, elle ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche de suite, comme si elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir révéler l'information qui la chiffonne. De son côté Tris ne la presse pas, elle n'a aucunement envie de forcer Christina à se confier, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la demoiselle.

- Il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Will. Déclare-t-elle sur un ton embarrassé.

_Bizarre est un mot bien large_, pense Tris qui ne sait pas quoi en conclure de cette révélation. La jeune fille n'a jamais été douée pour les devinettes et pour comprendre les sous-entendus ou les messages subliminaux et ce n'est guère aujourd'hui que ça va soudainement changer. Voyant que Tris patauge un peu et ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de lui dire, Christina se décide à être plus claire.

- On discutait et puis… il m'a embrassée et après… je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois. Avoue-t-elle mi-gênée mi-excitée.

L'ex Altruiste se gifle mentalement, elle aurait dû deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Elle a bien remarqué - malgré son inexpérience en relation amoureuse – les regards que s'échangent les deux jeunes transferts depuis le début de l'initiation. Cette révélation coule donc de source.

- Et c'était comment ? Demande Tris, s'étonnant elle-même de sa curiosité.

- Oh mon Dieu Tris ! Tu peux te comporter en véritable fille parfois ! Ironise Christina tout aussi choquée que son amie par la curiosité de cette dernière.

La maigre blondinette se surprend à se demander ce que ça peut bien faire d'embrasser quelqu'un, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. L'amour, le flirte et le sexe sont des notions quelque peu floues pour Tris. Étant une Altruiste à la base, elle n'a donc jamais abordé le sujet avec sa mère ou avec quiconque d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle n'a jamais eu des réelles amies. Et puis de toute façon, qu'elle ait des amis ou non n'aurait rien changé au fait que les Altruistes ne parlent pas de ça, les signes d'affection et le sexe procurent du plaisir, c'est égoïste, c'est donc plus que déconseillé d'en discuter.

- C'était agréable, très agréable même. J'ai d'ailleurs une envie folle de recommencer. Lui confie Christina sur un ton presque euphorique.

Tris est heureuse pour son amie, pour ses deux amis. Elle ne souhaite que leur bonheur, bien qu'elle doive avouer une chose : elle les jalouse. Elle se dit pourtant que son tour viendra un jour même si cela ne la réconforte guère. _Si ça se trouve je terminerai vieille_ fille, s'imagine-t-elle avant de secouer légèrement la tête histoire de se sortir cette idée de l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche alors ? Interroge Tris. Pourquoi sembles-tu si anxieuse et embarrassée ?

Christina se crispe soudainement. Le point sensible est touché et abordé. L'ex Sincère soupire de désarroi avant de s'affaler complètement sur le lit voisin.

- C'est juste que… Je ne sais plus vraiment quel comportement adopter avec lui vois-tu.

Elle aimerait pouvoir conseiller son amie, seulement le hic c'est que ce n'est guère son sujet et domaine de prédilection. La blondinette est une bien piètre copine dans ces moments-là et elle en a parfaitement conscience. Quel comportement adopter ? C'est une bonne question à laquelle elle n'a pas la moindre idée de réponses adéquates. Cependant, elle comprend Christina à cent pour-cent, elle ne saurait en aucun cas comment réagir si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Les sentiments amoureux sont des choses tellement compliquées !

- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner un conseil miracle, mais comme tu t'en doutes, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferais moi-même si j'étais à ta place.

Christina sourit. Au fond, elle n'a pas réellement besoin de conseils, elle a juste besoin d'une personne qui la soutienne et qui est présente pour elle. Une personne comme Tris et ce même si cette dernière n'est pas d'une grande d'aide concernant les sujets relevant du sentimental.

- Par contre, je tiens juste à te préciser que tu es affalée sur le lit de Peter et Dieu sait ce qu'il y fait. Ajoute l'ex Altruiste d'un air dégouté.

Ni une, ni deux, la brunette se lève en trombe tout en prenant soin d'afficher un air totalement écœuré rien qu'à l'idée de Peter faisant des choses pas très catholiques sous sa couette.

x x x

Cette journée semble longue et interminable. Tris ne rêve que d'une seule et unique chose en cette fin d'après-midi : se faufiler sous la couette et dormir profondément en tachant d'oublier tout le reste, autrement dit sa divergence, les simulations pénibles, Molly et son comportement digne des bacs à sable, sans oublier bien évidemment Eric et sa manie de la déstabiliser. L'objectif de la demoiselle pour ces prochains jours est de se faire toute petite afin de n'être plus qu'une ombre se fondant dans le paysage animé de la fosse. _Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué_, songe-t-elle tandis qu'elle marche en direction des dortoirs histoire de se reposer une bonne heure avant la prochaine simulation. Elle aperçoit son lit et soudain son visage s'illumine. Elle a à peine fermé l'œil ces derniers jours. Ses simulations la travaillent, comme un peu près tout le monde elle fait d'horribles cauchemars et se réveille bien souvent en sursaut le front dégoulinant de sueur et le corps tremblant. Elle se laisse tomber telle une masse sans vie sur les doux et épais draps noirs et ferme les yeux sans plus attendre tout en soupirant de soulagement.

- Tu es une divergente. Retentit soudain une voix grave et masculine qu'elle ne connait que trop bien.

Elle sursaute, surprise par cette intervention. Elle n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les paupières, elle veut juste dormir et oublier la réalité, cependant cette dernière semble toujours la rattraper. La demoiselle essaye de contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, tout en s'efforçant d'adopter une expression neutre et insaisissable.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je t'ai déjà tout dit concernant les résultats de mon test d'aptitude. Rétorque Tris sur un ton se voulant agacé.

Bon sang, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être simplement comme les autres ? Cette question la ronge, même si elle ne le montre guère. Elle ne veut pas se comporter comme une jeune fille faible qui s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle doit se montrer forte jusqu'à la fin de la troisième phase au moins. Elle espère qu'elle pourra un peu baisser sa garde par la suite.

- Arrête de jouer la comédie avec moi, je suis là pour t'aider.

Tris fronce les sourcils sonnée par cette révélation et en proie aux doutes. Comment peut-elle être certaine que la meilleure chose à faire est de se fier à Quatre ? Et si ce n'est qu'une stratégie parmi tant d'autres élaborée dans le but d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle est bel et bien une divergente ?

- Bon écoute-moi, dit-il sur un ton se voulant apaisant tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune novice, comme j'ai effacé ta simulation de ce matin prétextant une défaillance technique, ça m'étonnerait que je sois ton examinateur ce soir, tu seras très probablement avec Eric.

Cette déclaration lui donne froid dans le dos. Comment peut-elle décemment se faire discrète et se fondre dans le décor si un leader Audacieux est constamment sur son dos ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir la poisse à ce point mais désormais c'est très clair : il y a peu de chances qu'elle garde son secret intact dans ces conditions.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? Demande la demoiselle de plus en plus en proie à la panique.

A l'heure actuelle, elle envie sa vie d'avant. Tout était plus simple, plus calme et tellement moins fatiguant. La jeune fille donnerait n'importe quoi pour au moins avoir une seule nuit de sommeil complète et tranquille. Finalement, elle a peut-être pris la mauvaise décision, elle aurait peut-être dû choisir la facilité et rester auprès de sa famille, chez les Altruistes et ce même si elle ne s'y sentait pas parfaitement bien. Cependant, elle ne se sent pas exceptionnellement bien non plus ici, avec les Audacieux, bien que ce sentiment de liberté et d'exaltation qu'elle éprouve avec eux lui plaise énormément.

- Non mais… Je vais t'expliquer comment réussir comme une Audacieuse tes prochaines simulations. Répond Quatre sur un ton neutre.

Cet aveu l'interpelle. Tris ne voit en aucun cas comment il peut changer sa manière de se comporter lors des simulations. Elle est une divergente, c'est un fait et par conséquent elle pense différemment des autres. Comment peut-on changer la façon dont fonctionne un esprit humain ?

- Comment ? L'interroge la jeune novice toute ouïe.

- Tu dois penser et agir uniquement comme une Audacieuse Tris, tu ne peux et tu ne dois en aucun cas manipuler la simulation. Il faut que tu trouves un objet, un moyen, en somme une issue pour combattre et affronter tes peurs. Tu ne peux pas juste attendre et souhaiter que tout se termine, tu dois agir et ce rapidement histoire de rester bien classée. Explique le jeune homme.

Toutes ces explications ne font qu'embrouiller la demoiselle. Ça lui parait vraiment compliqué. _Si j'avais trouvé un moyen « probable » de ne pas me faire béqueter par un corbeau je l'aurais fait bon sang_, songe la frêle blondinette quelque peu sous tension. Elle se lève vivement du lit et s'étire lentement dans le but de dénouer ses muscles engourdis – et aussi afin que Quatre ne puisse lire l'incompréhension et l'anxiété dans son regard.

- Tout ça m'a l'air totalement…abstrait. Souffle-t-elle totalement perdue et découragée.

- C'est pour ça que je vais te montrer. Affirme Quatre.

Elle le jauge un moment, les sourcils arqués au maximum par l'étonnement, afin de discerner le vrai du faux dans tout ça. Est-ce qu'il lui ment et s'apprête subtilement à la livrer aux leaders Audacieux ou est-ce qu'il compte vraiment lui montrer – même si elle ne sait guère comment cela est possible - comment gérer une simulation ? Peut-on se connecter aux simulations des autres ? Les vivre simultanément ? _C'est peut-être ça la troisième phase après tout_, pense-t-elle. Le jeune homme se lève en douceur avant de presser affectueusement la main moite de Tris et de tirer cette dernière hors des dortoirs, en direction de la salle des simulations, une dans laquelle elle n'a encore jamais pénétré.

x x x

Enchainer trois simulations dans la même journée, c'est carrément épuisant. Au moins, la visite dans le paysage de peur de Quatre – ou plutôt Tobias puisqu'elle connait désormais son vrai prénom – aura permis à la demoiselle d'apprendre comment gérer correctement les simulations, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore tout à fait certaine d'y arriver. Tris se laisse glisser à côté de Christina contre la paroi froide et dure de la salle d'attente. Ses fesses touchent le sol et enfin ses muscles peuvent se détendre et ce même si elle n'est guère confortablement assise.

- J'ai cru que tu allais manquer le début des simulations, tu faisais quoi ? demande l'ex Sincère.

La blondinette ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas lui révéler qu'elle combattait les peurs de Tobias. Ce serait vraiment suspect et aussi quelque peu embarrassant puisque Christina s'imaginerait immédiatement un tas de choses pas très catholiques.

- D'ailleurs Quatre était également en retard, il est arrivé un peu avant toi. Ça a foutu Eric en rogne puisqu'il a dû attendre avant de commencer les simulations. Si tu serais venue deux minutes plus tôt, tu aurais assisté à une scène entre ces deux-là.

L'idée que Tobias se fasse passer un savon à cause d'elle ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Après tout, il n'était obligé de lui montrer comment gérer une simulation telle une vraie Audacieuse. Avec un peu de chance – bien qu'elle en ait déjà eu ce matin lors du premier exercice de ce type -, elle se retrouvera à nouveau avec Tobias pour passer sa simulation et non avec Eric. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau face à ce dernier lui glace le sang.

- J'aurais aimé assister à ça. Ment Tris, tout en évitant soigneusement de répondre à la première question de son amie concernant le motif de son retard.

Les minutes défilent et le même schéma se reproduit à chaque fois, autrement dit un novice s'introduit dans la salle de simulation et en ressort une dizaine voire une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le teint livide tel un cadavre et les jambes flageolantes. Le point positif au fait qu'Eric fasse également passer les simulations est que le temps d'attente est moins long, du coup Tris aura la chance de pouvoir dîner et tomber dans les bras de Morphée plus rapidement.

- Tris. L'interpelle une voix grave que la blondinette n'a aucune envie d'entendre.

_La chance ne pouvait pas juste me sourire deux fois de suite en une journée_, songe la demoiselle dépitée avant de lancer un regard complètement paniqué à Christina. Cette dernière presse la main de son amie en signe d'encouragement avant que la voix d'Eric n'interrompe ce moment.

- Prend ton temps pète-sec, on a toute la soirée ! Siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle se lève péniblement en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard bleu acier du jeune leader. Tris sent une main ferme se positionner au niveau de son dos et la pousser en direction de la salle tant détestée. Ce lieu maudit où toutes vos peurs prennent vie. Elle pénètre dans la pièce, la sensation qu'elle éprouve est toujours la même que la première fois, c'est-à-dire un savant mélange d'austérité et de peur. La jeune novice s'installe sans plus attendre dans le siège et laisse Eric placer méticuleusement les électrodes au niveau de son front. Le tout s'effectue dans un silence de plomb.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler comment la simulation va se dérouler. Lui demande distraitement le jeune homme tout en se plaçant devant l'ordinateur.

- Non. Répond simplement la jeune fille, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

- Alors allons-y ! Conclut Eric en soulevant délicatement le menton de l'ex Altruiste avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille au niveau de la jugulaire de cette dernière.

Il se souvient de ses propres simulations comme si c'était hier. Il avait plutôt réalisé un bon temps et par conséquent un bon score, cependant ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour battre Tobias, l'homme aux quatre peurs seulement.

De son côté Tris est rapidement aspirée par un trou noir l'emportant tout droit vers ses plus grandes craintes, ou plutôt l'une d'entre elles. Elle se retrouve dans une salle d'entrainement similaire à celle des Audacieux, celle dans laquelle elle s'est pris la raclée du siècle face à Peter mais où elle a également mis Molly au tapis. Plutôt déroutée, elle observe les alentours, rien ne lui semble suspect ce qui a le don d'angoisser encore plus la demoiselle et d'augmenter son rythme cardiaque_. Détends-toi ce n'est qu'une simulation_, s'intime-t-elle. L'endroit est calme trop calme, sa pression artérielle s'accélère sous l'effet de la peur. Soudain, un raclement de gorge retentit dans la salle, Tris se retourne vivement, manquant par la même occasion de trébucher sur un tapis noir disposé au sol, et découvre stupéfaite Eric. Elle fronce les sourcils sous l'étonnement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là_, se demande-t-elle mentalement. Tandis qu'elle reste immobile les bras ballants, cinq autres sosies du jeune leader apparaissent autour d'elle, l'encerclant par la même occasion. D'accord, là elle panique vraiment. Non seulement elle doit faire face à six Eric aux visages déformés par la rage mais en plus ces derniers sont armés d'une barre en fer. _Comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisant d'affronter un seul et unique Eric à mains nues_, songe la demoiselle. Cette hallucination lui rappelle celle de Tobias et de son père, cependant cette fois-ci c'est différent, il s'agit de sa propre peur. Tris n'est pas vraiment douée au combat, quoique, elle se soit bien améliorée cette dernière semaine mais pas au point de combattre le jeune homme. Bon sang, elle aimerait tellement avoir recours à son ancienne technique et que tout cesse immédiatement. L'Eric lui faisant face s'approche d'un pas, tandis qu'elle se décale instinctivement vers la gauche. Première erreur, sans le vouloir elle s'avance vers un des Eric situé à sa gauche et se prend de plein fouet un coup de barre en fer au niveau des côtes. La jeune novice s'écroule au sol dans un cri de douleur avant d'encaisser un deuxième coup au niveau du ventre cette fois-ci. Elle jurerait avoir plusieurs cotes brisées. Tout lui semble beaucoup trop réel. Alors qu'elle voit le « Eric d'origine » lever le bras histoire de lui porter un violent et ultime coup au visage, elle s'écrie à vive voix :

- ARRÊTE ! C'est simple et court mais l'effet est immédiat.

Il se stoppe net et l'observe intensément durant quelques secondes qui lui semblent interminables, avant de s'accroupir lentement auprès d'elle. Les autres Eric ont disparu, apparemment le simple fait de s'être opposé au leader semble avoir réduit ses copies à néant mais alors, pourquoi la simulation ne s'arrête pas ? Deuxième erreur : baisser sa garde. Le jeune homme pousse brutalement la demoiselle contre le sol tout en glissant ses mains dans les siennes afin de les maintenir fermement. Eric se retrouve rapidement à califourchon au-dessus de la blondinette totalement démunie, Tris ne comprend plus rien à rien tandis que tout s'enchaine. Le beau brun fixe les lèvres vermeilles de la novice avant de rapprocher ses propres lèvres vers celles de la jeune femme dont le corps est d'ailleurs parcouru de nombreux frissons. Son être s'enflamme et elle ne sait plus si elle est paralysée et tétanisée par la peur ou la…passion. Il faut que ça s'arrête. La bouche d'Eric effleure la sienne et ni une ni deux, Tris envoie un bon coup de genou dans les parties sensibles du leader. La scène devient floue, la simulation est terminée.

Tris ouvre les yeux tandis que quelques gouttes de sueur perlent au niveau de son front et le long de sa nuque. La première chose à laquelle elle pense est : « _la honte_ ». C'est le cas de le dire. Elle a littéralement envie de se gifler alors que sa vision redevient peu à peu claire et nette.

- Trois minutes et cinquante-sept secondes. Impressionnant ! Se contente de dire Eric sur un ton surpris.

Sur ces quelques mots, la frêle blondinette se lève sans prononcer quoi que ce soit tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. Elle n'a aucune envie de s'éterniser ici, elle se sent déjà bien assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Elle ne pourra plus jamais regarder le jeune homme en face sans rougir.

- Oh et tris ! lance-t-il tandis que la demoiselle a déjà une main positionnée sur la poignée de la porte en métal la séparant de sa libération. Cette balade dans ta petite tête fut vraiment très intéressante et… enrichissante ! Déclare le leader sur un ton troublant et assez insondable.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'ex Altruiste quitte la pièce le rouge aux joues.

x x x

La journée a été longue et jalonnée d'imprévus en tous genres. C'est l'estomac rempli d'un hamburger et de brownies aux pépites de chocolat que Tris se dirige d'un pas pressé vers le dortoir des novices transferts. Un seul et unique objectif est dans sa ligne de mire : son lit. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a manqué celui-là ! Elle a l'impression de tomber de fatigue, elle a grand besoin de se reposer après cette fin de journée placée sous le signe de la honte. Plus jamais elle ne pourra regarder Eric en face, c'est devenu un acte bien trop gênant depuis pas moins de deux heures. Elle espère qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil cela lui semblera un peu moins insurmontable. Son esprit l'a complètement trahie aujourd'hui. La blondinette est tellement obnubilée par l'idée de se glisser sous la couette qu'elle ne s'aperçoit en aucun cas qu'elle est suivie de près. Une main puissante et ferme s'empare alors de son frêle poignet, obligeant ainsi la jeune fille à se retourner. Ses yeux croisent les prunelles lui renvoyant désormais en plein visage la gêne et la honte. _Pas lui_, songe-t-elle.

- Rejoins-moi dans une dizaine de minutes à la salle d'entrainement des novices. Ordonne la voix grave mais suave d'Eric.

Tris n'a pas le temps de rétorquer qu'il relâche déjà son étreinte et tourne les talons. Trois rencontres en tête à tête avec le leader et ce en une seule journée c'est beaucoup trop pour la demoiselle. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'empêche d'aller dormir_, râle intérieurement l'ex Altruiste, avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs afin d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus sportive qu'une robe.

x x x

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu - désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre je le ferai dans la semaine, _

_mais je me suis dit que j'allais abréger votre attente - ! ;)_


End file.
